What happens after
by Riko Ai Kumagai
Summary: Crossover between DragonBall Z,Naruto, Fullmetal Alchemist, a little bit of InuYasha and the real world. Just a normal day in the lives of these people, what they go through, how they deal with it parental problems, school, love, and each other. RR


** DISCLAMIER-- I do not own any of the characters from DragonBall Z, Naruto, InuYasha, or Fullmetal Alchmist. I do own Yoshiko, Belen, and Rachel. This is just a crossover between the four animes above and the real world.The characters are all in 8th grade and go to the same school...**

"So, what'cha guys doing tonight?" said Al.

"I don't know," said Bulma, flicking her long, dark hair over her shoulder.

"I think I do," said Vegeta, smirking.

"I can't do what you're thinking tonight, babe."

"And why not?"

"Because. I have stuff to do, and play my guitar and stuff."

Vegeta rolled his eyes and put his arm over her shoulder. "I'm sure." He blew his stringy black hair out of his eyes.

"What about you, Rachel?" Inuyasha said.

"I don't know, maybe go home and watch some anime," Rachel said thoughtfully.

Yoshiko looked over at Kakashi and said, "Well, I'm free tonight."

Kakashi glanced over at her in his sexy silent way, taking the hint that no one else got. None of the friends knew about them yet.

Belen leaned her head on Gohan's shoulder and pushed some of her curly hair out of her face. "Me too. Gohan, you should come over."

Gohan nodded and grinned in his goofy way. "Cool!" he said, scratching the back of his head, a habit he had picked up from his father. The rest of them laughed.

"Someone's getting some tonight," said Ed.

"Quiet, Ed," snapped Vegeta. "Don't speak like that, shorty."

"Don't call me short!"Ed yelled before he shut up, but glared at Vegeta for a while after that.

The friends walked in silence for about a minute before Kakashi said, "Anyone got a phone I can use?"

Belen said, "Oh- yeah." Gohan loosened his hold on her and she pulled it out of her pocket.

"Thanks."

Gohan took back his grip on Belen. She smiled and relaxed in his arms.

"So, who's walking?" asked Buruma as the group reached the gate.

"Me," said Belen. "Well...obviously. I always walk with you."

Bulma nodded at her best friend. "Who else?"

"Me and Al," said Ed.

"Which way you guys going?" she questioned.

"That way," replied Ed, pointing in the oppsoite way Buruma and her friend would be going.

"Nice," she said, "the opposite way of me and Belen. Who's going that way?" Buruma pointed towards the right.

"I'm walking that way," said Vegeta.

"Us too," said Yoshiko, motioning to Kakashi.

"What about you, Gohan?" asked Belen.

"Yeah, I'm walking that way."

"Well, I'm getting picked up," said Rachel.

The rest of them looked inquirinly at Inuyahsa.

"Bus," he said quickly.

"Well, that makes six of us," said Belen, using her math skills.

"I never will understand how you do that," muttered Bulma, who had never been the greatest math wizard.

Gohan laughed a little.

"All right guys," said Al, "we'll see you tomorrow."

"Later," added Ed.

"Bye," said Gohan.

"Talk to you guys tomorrow," said Inuyasha.

Vegeta nodded and Kakashi waved a little.

"See ya," said Bulma.

"Yeah," added Belen.

"Dewa mata," Rachel spoke up. (See you later)

"Bye guys," Yoshiko got the last word. She took a good long look at Ed. She used to like him, his long, golden, braided hair and that red jacket that he looked so hot in. But she had Kakashi, and couldn't have asked for someone better. He was hot, strong, smart, pretty much perfect. And he could do that jutsu like hell. She loved the boy. She tore her eyes from Ed to glance at her boyfriend, who she found had been staring at her and thinking about how perfect she was. He smiled at her. Yoshiko blushed slightly, smiled, and looked at the floor.

"Well," said Bulma, "let's get out of here, whoever's walking." She let one arm hang down by her side and put her other hand on her hip. Vegeta thought it was always sexy when she did that. Belen put one arm around Gohan and he put his arm around her waist. She smiled up at him and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. Yoshiko and Kakashi hung at the back.

"Bye guys," the group called to Rachel and Inuyasha.

The two waved back.

As soon as they were out of sight, Yoshiko and her new boyfriend grasped each other's hands. The girl leaned her head gently on his shoulder.

Finally, Gohan let go of Belen and she ran to catch up with Buruma. Vegeta fell back from his girl and walked next to Gohan.

"You're too protective," said Gohan.

"I am!" Vegeta exclaimed. "You've got to be kidding!"

"No," said the less muscular of the boys. "You're always up on her, like if any guy even looks at her you'll kill them."

"Yeah, I would. But...that doesn't make me over-protective!"

"I know, I know, you're totally detached from all emotions. You've said that once or twice. Although I don't know why," Gohan added as an afterthought, then continued. "Anyway, you love Bulma. I don't blame you. But you should relax. All the girls in this group of ours are very pretty. Guys are going to look at them a lot."

"Look, damn it," snapped Vegeta impatiently. "Just because you don't mind guys looking at your woman doesn't mean I don't. So...just leaveme alone. Go to hell." Vegeta walked slightly faster, away from Gohan, who sighed.

He wasn't angry, Vegeta had always been like that. He was so hateful and angry all the time, but no one knew why. He never told anyone anything.

Up ahead, the girls were gossiping.

"Yoshiko has a boyfriend," whispered Bulma.

SamoraGirl: "Oh my God, really? How do you know?" demanded Belen eagerly.

"Can't you tell? She's acting...just sort of...light-headed and happy."

"Yeah, you're right." Belen looked over her shoulder to see her friend, but Yoshiko had been careful to postion herself behind the bulky, muscular body of Vegeta, and Gohan helped a little too without knowing it.

"Maybe you're right," muttered Belen.

"Yeah, I think I am," said Bulma. She didn't mean to sound conceited, but she was pretty sure that she was.

Yoshiko was enjoying herself walking in silence with Kakashi until he spoke.

"That boy Vegeta..." he started.

Yoshiko looked up at her lover's face. "What about him?"

"Well...what's wrong with him? He's always just so...angry, hateful, and...mean, I guess would be the word.

"He's been like that for pretty much as long as I've known him, which is since Bulma introduced us in seventh grade. He gets a little bit worse every year."

"Why doesn't Bulma talk to him about it?" Kakashi pressed.

"She says she tries, but he won't answer. Apparently he just says to forget it, and changes the subject. But I bet something's going to bring it up, and he's going to have to explain."

Kakashi nodded. "Well, I hope it's nothing bad, just hormones or something."

Yoshiko smirked at his comment. "Probably is."

After a few more minutes, Kakashi spoke again. "Go walk with your friends. I want to get to know some of the guys better."

"You've known them all school year," Yoshiko laughed.

"Yeah...but I don't feel like I really know them well."

"All right." She jogged forward to walk with Bulma and Belen. Kakashi heard the sweet tone of her voice as she said, "Hey guys, what's up?"

He walked forward towards Vegeta. "Hey Vegeta."

Vegeta looked over his shoulder. "Hey."

"Where do you live?" Kakashi asked.

"The ghetto," said Vegeta sarcastically.

"Seriously."

Vegeta sighed. "Just some street. It's pretty beat up."

"Lots of fights around there?"

"Yeah. A lot of times in the middle of the night." He laughed. "My mom goes insane."

"That's funny?" questioned Kakashi.

"Sometimes," Vegeta said after a moment's hesitation.

Kakashi shrugged and conversed with Vegeta for the rest of the time. As they walked, Vegeta became more and more agitated. He started tapping his fingers on his arms, which he had folded, and after a while he dug his nails into his arms.

"Are- are you okay?" asked Kakashi.

"Fine," said Vegeta shortly. "Bulma!"

Bulma turned around. "Yeah babe?"

"Well, it's my street." He had stopped at the corner, and pointed to a small, obviously run-down street on the other side. "So come here."

She ran into his arms. They hugged and kissed for a minute.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you, too," Vegeta muttered. He always got slightly emberassed about that.

Suddenly, there was a loud scream. Vegeta started and looked over at his street. "Damn...um, I gotta go." He ran across the street, waving over his shoulder.

"I wonder what happened," said Yoshiko.

Belen shrugged. The rest of the group walked on, mainly in silence. Bulma seemed slightly nervous for her Vegeta, but pretty much relaxed.

After a little while, Belen fell back and walked with Gohan, Bulma and Yoshiko walked together, and Kakashi walked just in front of Gohan and Belen.

Finally, Yoshiko and Kakashi turned onto their street, and Gohan had to turn onto his street a few minutes after that, which left Bulma and Belen to walk together, since they lived only about two houses apart.

"I don't believe it," said Belen, "Yoshiko and Kakashi. They just met earlier this year and they're already together!"

"I know!" Bulma exclaimed. "It's so crazy! Me and Vegeta knew each other since seventh grade, now we're in eighth. You and Gohan have known each other since sixth! But them... one year, and boom, they're together."

"I think it's cute," Belen told her best friend.

"It is! Don't get me wrong, it is, especially Kakashi, he's so cute."

"He's handsome," corrected Belen. "He's not especially cute."

"All right, handsome. He's so handsome. Great face. And I know a lot of people get together after only knowing each other for a little while. I just guess...maybe since we all get boyfriends after we've known them for a while, and she got a boyfriend after only a little while, it's seems weird. Even if it actually isn't."

Belen took all that in and nodded. "I guess you're right. Hey, are you coming to my house for dinner?"

SamoraGirl: Bulma nodded. "Yeah, my dad's working late and I don't feel like cooking."

Belen laughed. "Okay, cool. We can get on Myspace and stuff after."

"Cool."

The girls chatted idly about random things after that. Teachers, boys, how great Yoshiko would have looked with Ed.

Then Bulma remembered something. "Hey, what time is Gohan coming over?"

"Oh yeah, I forogt about that. I don't know, I'll call him."

"What are you guys going to be doing?" her friend said teasingly.

Belen punched her lightly in the arm. "Nothing! Hanging out!"

"Right," said Bulma.

Belen just rolled her eyes. That's all she could do, at that point. She had a feeling she'd be doing a little more with Gohan than just talking; she had just fixed the lock on her door and her parernts trusted her- maybe a little too much.

Kakashi walked with Yoshiko to her door.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he muttered.

"Okay," she said. 'What am I thinking?' she thought angrily. "Do you..want to come in? There's no one around."

Kakashi smiled, revealing his straight, white teeth. "Sure." He followed her inside, and they retreated to her room. After a few minutes of talking, Yoshiko went over and sat on his lap and they kissed. That one, sweet, short kiss led to another longer one, and soon they found themselves in the middle of a make-out session beyond anything they had ever experienced. It wasn't messy or fast, no tongue, just long, sweet kisses, one right after the other. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he put his hands on her waist. They stayed like that for a while, and finally they relaxed.

They stared into each other's eyes for a second, and Kakashi said, "I love you, Yoshiko."

"I love you, Kakashi," she said, at exactly the same moment. They smiled at each other and started to kiss again.

Ed and Al reached home after a little while. Their stepmother, Theresa, was cooking dinner already.

"Well hey, you two!" she said when she saw the boys. "What's going on?" She abandoned what she was doing and gave them both a hug.

"Not much Mom," said Al.

"How was school?" she asked.

"Fine," answered Ed.

She smiled at her boys and went back to cooking dinner. "Your father's in the living room," she said over her shoulder.

The two nodded and headed over to their stepfather.

"Hey boys," he said.'

"Hey Dad," Ed and Al said in unison.

Finally, the two of them escaped to their room.

"Hey, Ed?" said Al timidly.

"Hm?"

"Do you- do you think that Dad will ever come back?"

"Dad is living with us. That traitor who left us isn't," Ed responded coldly.

Al looked sad. "I guess...I just wish we at least knew where he was."

Ed was quiet for a second. "I know. Me too."

They were quiet for a moment, then Ed continued. "But no more talk about him. Got it? He's not even a part of our lives anymore."

"Okay," agreed Al, but he didn't sound like he liked the idea very much.


End file.
